Sprayers are commonly used by gardeners to apply chemicals such as herbicides, pesticides, insecticides and fertilizers to vegetation. Typically, these devices include a tank or can which contains the liquid to be sprayed, a flexible hose, and a tubular wand. Often the liquid is pressurized either manually by a hand pump or by using an air compressor or the like. The tubular wand at the end is connected to a spray nozzle that is often adjustable to control the size of the spray.
It is often desired to apply the chemical only to a select plant or area. Using conventional sprayers, it is often difficult to contain the spray to only a select plant or area, and often neighboring plants are treated with the unwanted chemical. This can result from windy or unfavorable air conditions, or in cases where the spray area is too wide to treat a relatively smaller area. Therefore, even if the operator is extremely careful, harmful chemicals can be applied to plants that neighbor the selected area. A further problem is that in windy or other unfavorable air conditions, the operator of the apparatus may be exposed to harmful chemicals.
It is known in the art that certain devices may be attached to spray wands to help alleviate the problem of unwanted exposure of plants and operators to sprayed chemicals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,438 discloses a spray guard that can be attached to the spray wand. While the '438 patent provides a device intended to contain the spray area, it fails to provide an attachment that is sturdy and a containment device that is inflexible. Used in thick vegetation, the '438 device fails to provide a strong sidewall that will not easily bend when it meets resistance from various vegetation. Similarly, the spray guard disclosed in the '438 patent may become easily detached from the spray wand due to its attachment device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sturdy spray containment device that is not easily or accidentally removed from the spray wand through use, is adaptable to a wide range of spray wands, while being easily attached and intentionally unattached to the spray wand.
In addition, the ability to attach threads to a pipe, rod or similarly shaped piece has utility beyond the specific invention being described, especially when attaching a threaded attachment point to a piece that has pre-existing flares or nuts at each end or in cases where the piece has been installed and a secure attachment point becomes required in the run from one end to the other.